Llamada de Emergencia
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: AU. —Sasuke y Hinata.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. **Notas:** AU.

-

.

-

.

-

**Llamada de Emergencia**

.

-

.

Otra vez.

Una vez más.

Se estaba hartando de lo mismo y la paciencia jamás había sido un buen factor para él. En realidad si lo era, pero no con _ella_. Imposible siendo ella.

Golpeó fuerte el volante de su auto azul oscuro. La música salía del radio, una tonada nueva que ni siquiera le prestaba atención, tan solo estaba prendido consumiendo la batería del automóvil de manera innecesaria. Miró su reloj de muñequera.

21:40.

Otra vez tarde.

Cuarenta minutos tarde. Una vez más.

Se recostó completamente en el asiento tirando su cabeza para atrás, rozando de manera molesta algunas mechas de su largo cerquillo negro y quitándosela pues le pinchó un poco la vista.

Cerró los ojos.

-

El acercamiento de un carro hizo que se moviera un poco. Grande de color rojo y blanco con las letras ya comunes para él, con la palabra grande y escrita al revés "Emergencia" de la ambulancia. Para que en el tránsito se pueda ver bien en el retrovisor.

Se estacionó completamente y de ella se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una chica bella de uniforme blanco y azul, reglamentario del trabajo.

Hinata se despidió de quien sea que estuviera en el volante con una cálida y linda sonrisa, cerrando la puerta. Sonrió entre nerviosa cuando vio el auto azul oscuro estacionado, agarró algunas mechas que estaban hecha cola de caballo baja casi moviéndolas nerviosa, y se dirigió corriendo hacía el auto.

Subió y cerró la puerta.

—Buenas…

—¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? —Sasuke cortó todo saludo en ese momento, su ceño estaba fruncido y la vio molesto. Odiaba que justo ella lo dejara esperando.

—Lo lamento, fue el trabajo —se excusó, Sasuke golpeó el volante cabreado.

—Trabajas todo el día y no puedes salir a la hora correspondiente.

Hinata frunció también el ceño en ese momento.

—Lo lamento; la próxima vez le pediré a los enfermos que no se accidenten o medio maten a la hora que tengo que verme contigo Sasuke ¡es mi trabajo, por favor!

—¡Pero para eso tienes un horario! —dijo exasperado por última vez, ahora tratando de tranquilizarse, pero la molesta mirada de Hinata no se lo permitió ¡ahora ella era la enojada! después de estar cuarenta minutos como pendejo esperándola.

Como un completo idiota. Bufó molesto.

Hinata tan solo viró el rostro con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Perfecto.

Indiferencia femenina.

La mejor arma que estas tenían. Cuando creen que un asunto está lo suficientemente claro viran el rostro molesto y ofendido, ahora siendo ellas las incomprendidas y heridas.

Maldita sea con eso, sabía que hasta ahí llegó la conversación.

Giró molesto la llave del carro para que el motor se prendiera, aplastó el acelerador para mover al fin el carro y salir del estacionamiento donde se encontraba. El clima frío y el cielo sin estrellas les esperaban afuera.

Seguía molesto y Hinata también.

Lo único que pudo sentir después fue el duro impacto de otro carro chocar con el suyo, moviendo su cuerpo escandalosamente de adelante hacia atrás por la fuerza impartida. Después se escuchó las bocinas de los autos que se encontraban alrededor de ellos y el sonido no llegaba bien a su cerebro.

.

-

.

—_¡Sálvenla, háganlo!_

—¡Oxígeno! —gritó uno de los paramédicos mientras otro cubría el cuello de la chica para que no haya dislocación ni movimientos que pudieran resultar mortales.

El lugar era asfixiante aunque se encontraba en zona libre, las luces rojas parpadeaban a cada momento dando en ocasiones mareos. La gente alborotada alrededor mientras las personas vestidas con trajes azules no dejaba que nadie pasara, al menos que tengan credencial médica.

El lugar era casi irreal para poder ser procesada en su cerebro. No podía él estar viviendo eso. Siempre uno piensa que _eso_ puede pasarle a todos menos a uno. Que equivocado.

Sasuke estaba alado de ella y ese rostro blanco se encontraba herido, los moretones verdes y morados con raspones de color rojo eran presentes en el rostro de Hinata, gritó para que hicieran algo.

—_¡Sálvenla!_

Desesperado.

.

-

.

El recuerdo de una tarde calurosa pero agradable llegaba a su mente.

La casa siempre estaba hermosa e impecable. Los techos eran altos para que la entrada de luz siempre sea vista en la mañana, las baldosas blancas y las paredes pintadas de colores pasteles daban aún más transparencia a su hogar.

Muy pronto tendrían que ir a una fiesta y Hinata corría de un lado al otro con un pendiente puesto y el otro por colocar, con sus zapatos mal colocados escuchándose casi ruidosos a medida que golpeaba contra el suelo y una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¿A qué hora piensas cambiarte? Ya casi es hora de irnos —sonrió feliz y casi negó al ver a su marido aún sin arreglar. Sasuke lo único que hizo fue hundirse más en las colchas de la cama, cansado.

—Quedémonos en casa.

—Sakura-san nos matara —aclaró ahora con ambas argollas puestas de manera perfecta, se acercó a la cama del su perezoso esposo y con las fuerzas que sus brazos le daban, jaló el brazo derecho de su marido —Sasuke.

—No —renegó viéndola de reojo, como lucía tan bella para esa velada, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y sin tanta fuerza jaló el delgado cuerpo de su mujer y la apresó en sus brazos, Hinata casi dio un pequeño chillido por la impresión pero después sonrió cuando sintió las suaves colchas abajo suyo, ahora negando.

—Tenemos que irnos.

—Mejor quedémonos así juntos —sonrió y acarició el rostro de ella, pasando uno de sus dedos por las pálidas y cálidas mejillas casi rosas que se le brindaba en ese momento. Hinata lo besó y después sonrió.

—Ahora a movernos que no quiero tener trabajo extra por no cumplir con ella —rió bajo y peñisco con cariño una de las mejillas de Sasuke. No quería que Sakura fuera cruel con ella, después de todo era su supervisora.

.

-

.

Estaba vestido de negro, e irónicamente un día Hinata le dijo que así lucía bien.

Vio hacia delante y el ataúd de color café estaba casi al frente, el ramo de rosas rojas se hacían presentes en sus manos con esa ropa elegante y costosa que tenía puesto.

La gente caminaba de un lado para el otro acercándose a la tumba. Las lágrimas se hacían presentes en todos los rostros de las personas que se encontraban alrededor suyo y Sasuke sintió que le faltaría el aire. Frunció el ceño y mordió su labio inferior, de repente estaba aquí y estaba aya, ni siquiera supo a que hora ni como había llegado a aquel lugar.

Parecía que no estaba.

—Tranquilízate.

Escuchó decir a alguien levemente.

—No pudiste hacer nada.

Mientras se acercaba al ataúd.

—Tú también te encontrabas herida Hinata.

Y su mundo se paralizó cuando se vio a sí mismo en el ataúd.

Hinata se encontraba en un mueble cerca de él, su rostro húmedo y sus ojos rojos negando lo que sea que le decían las personas que estaban a lado de ella. Seguía llorando casi sin estar ahí, se encontraba su mente ausente.

Sasuke dio un paso hacía atrás y vio en uno de los arreglos florares que adornaban todo el sitio, la palabra y nombre de la persona que estaba muerto.

"Uchiha"

Se dio cuenta que, cuando pedía ayuda en el accidente, Hinata se encontraba herida pero despierta. Era él el que no había reaccionado.

Las flores cayeron al piso y Hinata levantó levemente la mirada.

.

-

.

Se despertó sobresaltado y con la respiración agitada.

La música llegó a su oído con la misma tonada que había escuchado antes de quedarse dormido. Apretó con sus manos el volante y trató de que el aire llegara a sus pulmones tranquilamente.

Vio el reloj de su muñeca.

21:45.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde.

Sasuke movió el cabello que le daba en la cara para quitar el sudor que tenía.

¿Un sueño?

Escuchó el sonido de un carro acercarse y el monótono color blanco con rojo que ya se había acostumbrado por el trabajo de Hinata se parqueó cerca de él. Se abrió la puerta dejándose ver el uniforme blanco con azul que Hinata utilizaba para su trabajo, se despidió de quien sea que estuviera conduciendo caminando ahora de manera nerviosa hacía el auto azul oscuro donde Sasuke se encontraba.

Sasuke simplemente suspiró y sonrió aliviado, ya no le importaba que Hinata llegara tarde, se sentía bien al verla y estar con ella.

.

-

.

Terminó =D

Primero que nada, quiero disculparme si el fic fue un completo asco.

Está basado en el video de la canción del mismo título. Y perdón también si es confuso… creo que en serio no se entendió ;o;

Es que me dieron tantas ganas de escribirla ;-;

-

Besos


End file.
